Broken Wing
by Brendalwood
Summary: A one shot about Elizabeth and Henry and that baby bird.
1. oneshot

Just a one shot about where I could have seen last nights episode going.

Short, silly fun.

Brenda

...

Henry McCord looked at his wife in total exasperation. She had the good sense to look remorseful and he decided that she had been through enough in the last few hours.

Through the window he could see the Bus and he could see Daisy pacing. "Elizabeth that woman is a saint." He gravelly voice was low as she agreed "I will apologize to her. I will apologize to Blake and Mike and everyone. Henry I don't know what happened. I was tired and I wasn't thinking and .. God did we used to punish the kids when they said this to us?" Henry nodded. She bit her lip. "Am I all over the entire internet? Like - everyone knows, like on actual Earth?" He nodded, and then he let out a chuckle. "Babe, you know Stevie was three when she did this." She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. "Is it bad that I wish I could have had a heart attack? Or been shot? Or died on the toilet? I'd even settle for that." He sighed and pulled the blanket down. He patted her left arm, nicely casted in bright white plaster.

"Sweetheart the bird died." Why did he feel like he had just told her a nuclear bomb had gone off? She shed a few tears, her blue eyes shining. "I guessed that part." He ran his fingers through her hair and examined the scrape on her cheek. "You will be the most interesting President we have ever had in this country. You actually come across as very real woman, one who has a very big heart, and one who feels things very keenly, especially when she hasn't eaten a decent meal in over three weeks, or seen her kids or her very patient husband."

She nodded. "See, that sounds a whole lot better than burned out crazy pants who climbed a tree in a parking lot to try and put a baby bird back in its

nest." He nodded. Her lips twitched. "On a scale of 1 to 10 how embarrassed is Jason?" Babe, he isn't going to put you in a good nursing home when the time comes. You are getting the place where they dress you in plaid pants and floral shirts and give you tapioca pudding for lunch every day. And it's not just Jason. Alison is changing her last name and unfriending you and Stevie says you owe her big because Russell wants to go to your office and yell at you. Oh and Susan says you owe her lunch because Russell forgot it wasn't actually you over at State and he stormed into the office and yelled at her." Elizabeth sighed. "And you? You had to drive up here...". He ran his hand through his hair and then massaged the back of her unencumbered hand. "Just get some sleep sweetheart. You could have broken your neck. I told Mike B that the next time you want to do something like this- Daisy gets to deck you." She laughed. "Daisy won't deck me, but Mike would." He smiled "if Mike decks you then I have to kill him and that's just problematic for the whole campaign." She nodded and scooted over in the bed. "Will you take a nap with me? ". Henry climbed in beside her. "Guess what clumsy? I decided to join Team America for McCord. I just took 4 weeks off and I am spending it on that bus. You clearly need a lot of help Mrs. Crazypants." He kissed her forehead. She snuggled in, and fell asleep. He sighed and smiled. McCord for America. Even baby birds.


	2. Brokenwings

Just a one shot about where I could have seen last nights episode going.

Short, silly fun.

Brenda

...

Henry McCord looked at his wife in total exasperation. She had the good sense to look remorseful and he decided that she had been through enough in the last few hours.

Through the window he could see the Bus and he could see Daisy pacing. "Elizabeth that woman is a saint." He gravelly voice was low as she agreed "I will apologize to her. I will apologize to Blake and Mike and everyone. Henry I don't know what happened. I was tired and I wasn't thinking and .. God did we used to punish the kids when they said this to us?" Henry nodded. She bit her lip. "Am I all over the entire internet? Like - everyone knows, like on actual Earth?" He nodded, and then he let out a chuckle. "Babe, you know Stevie was three when she did this." She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. "Is it bad that I wish I could have had a heart attack? Or been shot? Or died on the toilet? I'd even settle for that." He sighed and pulled the blanket down. He patted her left arm, nicely casted in bright white plaster.

"Sweetheart the bird died." Why did he feel like he had just told her a nuclear bomb had gone off? She shed a few tears, her blue eyes shining. "I guessed that part." He ran his fingers through her hair and examined the scrape on her cheek. "You will be the most interesting President we have ever had in this country. You actually come across as very real woman, one who has a very big heart, and one who feels things very keenly, especially when she hasn't eaten a decent meal in over three weeks, or seen her kids or her very patient husband."

She nodded. "See, that sounds a whole lot better than burned out crazy pants who climbed a tree in a parking lot to try and put a baby bird back in its

nest." He nodded. Her lips twitched. "On a scale of 1 to 10 how embarrassed is Jason?" Babe, he isn't going to put you in a good nursing home when the time comes. You are getting the place where they dress you in plaid pants and floral shirts and give you tapioca pudding for lunch every day. And it's not just Jason. Alison is changing her last name and unfriending you and Stevie says you owe her big because Russell wants to go to your office and yell at you. Oh and Susan says you owe her lunch because Russell forgot it wasn't actually you over at State and he stormed into the office and yelled at her." Elizabeth sighed. "And you? You had to drive up here...". He ran his hand through his hair and then massaged the back of her unencumbered hand. "Just get some sleep sweetheart. You could have broken your neck. I told Mike B that the next time you want to do something like this- Daisy gets to deck you." She laughed. "Daisy won't deck me, but Mike would." He smiled "if Mike decks you then I have to kill him and that's just problematic for the whole campaign." She nodded and scooted over in the bed. "Will you take a nap with me? ". Henry climbed in beside her. "Guess what clumsy? I decided to join Team America for McCord. I just took 4 weeks off and I am spending it on that bus. You clearly need a lot of help Mrs. Crazypants." He kissed her forehead. She snuggled in, and fell asleep. He sighed and smiled. McCord for America. Even baby birds.


End file.
